Can You Read My Mind?
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Megan was a normal teen - she was awkward, a bit strange, perverted, and not to mention her short attention span. So one day when her thoughts take a turn for the gutter, she suddenly gets paranoid that someone can read her mind. On a whim, she asked that if anyone could read her thoughts to cough. When she didn't hear anything, she let out a sigh of relief… Then there was a cough.


**Author Note: Just a one-shot! Please review!  
~CWA**

**Title: **Can You Read My Mind?  
**Summary: **Megan was a normal teen - she was awkward, a bit strange, perverted, and not to mention her short attention span. So one day when her thoughts take a turn for the gutter, she suddenly gets paranoid that someone can read her mind. On a whim, she asked that if anyone could read her thoughts to cough. When she didn't hear anything, she let out a sigh of relief… Then there was a cough from the back of the room.  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I do own OCs.  
_**Notes: **Based off the tumblr post that said: _Just imagine- Person A getting all these perverted thoughts and thinking, 'if anyone can read my mind- cough.' Person B coughs._ (not the exact words). Rated T for a lot of sexual things- nothing too graphic, the character is just perverted and doesn't really have a filter on her mind. **_Just a one-shot._**

**Can You Read My Mind?**

**Megan:**

I tapped my pen against my desk impatiently. When was school going to be over anyway? I had things to do- things that were much more important then listening to the teacher drone on and on about…. I actually wasn't sure what he was droning on about because I wasn't paying attention- like I said, I had better things to do. It was a Friday so I planned on going to that new arcade with Armin and maybe go shopping with Alexy. Besides Nathaniel, they were my only friends at the school.

I chewed at the end of my pen- Nathaniel. Now he was _something_. When I first came to Sweet Amoris, he was first one to befriend me. He showed me around the school, showed me to my classes, and even let me help him with the papers from Student Council (though I wasn't technically a part of Student Council). He was my first and only best friend- even if he had no idea about my perverted thoughts, perverted sense of humor, and my many fan fics. Armin and Alexy, when they came to Sweet Amoris, quickly became my second and third best friends.

_Dat Nathaniel though…_ I bit my lip. He was pretty smart, always getting good grades. It was one thing that we had in common- we both took school very seriously so we actually did have a few study sessions (study sessions, I might add, that led to a few fantasies). He was kind, gentle, _handsome_. I nearly had a nosebleed that time when I was in the locker room and saw his bruises. As freaky as it sounded, the fact he had bruises was kind of sexy- though I was a bit worried about what might have caused them. _The only bruises he should have are the ones given by me in the bed._

I briefly looked over to the back of the room to look at Nathaniel. He was bent over to pick up a pencil. _That ass though…_

I chuckled to myself, not even blushing. It took a lot more than that to make me blush. _Years_ of reading fan fiction- including smut, lemons, and stories that were PWP- made me immune to blushing, especially since I occasionally read it at school or while on the bus on my phone.

From beside me, Armin looked at me confused and I just smiled cheekily in response. He slid me a note.

'_What are you so giddy about?'_

_'You really don't want o know,_' I replied back.

_'But I do.'_

_'Unless you want to know my sexual fantasies, you really don't want to know,_' I replied back.

I watched the slight blush go across his cheeks before he laughed to himself. Armin knew all about my perverted thoughts and actions- that included the fact that I was the farthest thing from a virgin even if I only have done it twice. My perverted fantasies really made it seem like it was more than twice though… I furrowed my brow, _wait, I only had sex twice but I have done a few other things a lot more than twice…_

I looked over to Nathaniel- he was looking directly at me. We made eye contact briefly as one of the possibly most dirty thoughts went through my head.

_Dude, I really want you to fuck me. _

He broke the eye contact and I blushed slightly. Then I put my head in my hands. _Oh my god, what if someone in this room is a mind reader? What if they just heard all my dirty thoughts?_

Paranoid, I looked around briefly.

_If anyone can read my mind right now- cough._

There was silence from my classmates- there was only the teacher's monotone voice and the ticking the clock. I waited a few moments, holding my breath. I let out a sigh of relief… Then there was a cough from the back of the room.

I froze in horror and looked back to see Nathaniel coughing into his fist.

_Oh my god… You're got to be kidding me… Well that's one way to confess to our crush._

Nathaniel looked up at me when he noticed I was staring at me intently. I quickly wrote down a note,

_'Can you read my mind?'_

I tossed the paper to him and he read it with a confused look on his face before he started to laugh. _Oh my god does that mean yes?_

He never answered my question.

* * *

For the next week, I was determined to get an answer to my question. Nathaniel seemed just as determined to not answer. He always just laughed it off, even if he seemed a bit confused. I was about 50% sure that the confusion was an act. He coughed. He had to have read my mind and I swear if he doesn't confess, I will make him confess. I will get my answer… Which was why I was staring at him in class yet again.

Armin had joined me- he was convinced that Nathaniel was a mind reader too. Though his reason was a bit different from mine. I was convinced because when I asked a mind reader coughed, he coughed. Armin was convinced because of Nathaniel's good grades on the tests. Alexy decided that both of us were nuts until he thought about it and decided to try and help us. Though he said he wanted to help us to 'delude us of our crazy fantasy.' In my defense, dating a mind reader was some Twilight crap and not for me so I kind of hoped I was wrong. _Then again,_ I mused, _dating a mind reader… He would know what I want in bed without me asking… He would know what to get me at stores… He would help me recall fan fiction stories… Yeah dating a mind reader would actually be pretty cool._

It was then that Nathaniel looked up at me and smiled slightly before looking back down. _Another sign,_ I cheered mentally. _He is defiantly a mind reader… I know your secrets, Nathaniel…. I will get them out of you…._

I stared down at the notebook on my desk- the one I was supposed to be writing notes in for class. Well, I was writing notes except they were notes about mind readers and the observations of Nathaniel Hall. A lock of my pink hair lingered in front of my blue eyes. I looked up at it and blew to blow it back in place. I smirked in triumph when it worked… Until it fell back down again. I finally just tucked it behind my ear and started to write my notes again. My sort-of sloppy cursive writing was filling up the pages.

_Mind Reading- the telepathic ability to read another's thoughts. _

_Observations of suspect:_

_-While thinking the words, 'if anyone can read my mind- cough,' he coughed_

_-He aces every test_

_-He smiles like he knows something I don't when I stare at him, thinking about mind reading_

_-He aces every test_

Armin insisted on writing that one twice for obvious reasons. Nathaniel was my best friend (and crush… and the main subject in many of my fantasies aside from that one weird one with Rosayla) so I was hoping that he would trust me enough to tell me. I wrote down a note,

_'Can you read my mind?'_

I tossed it to him. Like all the other times, he just looked at me and laughed- tossing the note in the trash with a shake of his head.

* * *

_'Can you read my mind?'_ It was the question I had been asking Nathaniel every day for the past two weeks. He still laughed it off. He thought it was a harmless joke. He still smiled at me every time I stared at him when I was thinking about mind reading. _That smile,_ I thought almost wistfully. His smile was honestly something to behold. I wasn't talking about the smile he gave teachers- not his 'polite' smile, even if that one was nice too. I was talking about his 'honestly happy' smile that caused small crinkles at the corners of his eyes as his eyes shined. It was a smile, I noticed, that he didn't give that many people. Actually, I only noticed him giving that smile to me and sometimes he made that smile while talking on the phone to his mother. He never gave it to his sister.

My thoughts about mind reading soon drifted to just Nathaniel- not about his mind reading, just him in general. I smiled wistfully with possibly the most girly sigh I've ever made. Armin took one look at me before bursting into laughter. He walked beside me down the street- currently, I was heading to my house.

"Meg, you look like some lovey-dovey chick," he laughed, "I almost expected to see hearts in your eyes… Let me guess you're thinking about our mind-reader, aren't you?"

Meg was my nickname- just as Lee was my other nickname. Meg was obviously short for Megan and Lee was my middle name. I honestly didn't care what people called me. _Unless it's Amber. She can call me 'your highness' since she's a butthole… Hehe… I have such perverted thoughts yet I don't even curse… Unless it's in bed._

That thought caused me to be in a fit of giggles and Armin just shook his head as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, but what were the odds of two mind readers being here?

"Look," Armin said seriously, "Like Mewtwo once said- it is what we do with the gift of life that defines us. So in other words, don't treat him differently because of his powers."

Armin patted me on the back with another laugh as he walked past me, probably to go to the arcade again. I, on the other hand, just had an idea. I needed an answer to whether or not he had powers _now_. This was the longest I had been focused on something so there was only so much more longer I could pay attention to this whole mind reader idea. So, I decided that instead of my house, I changed direction and headed to Nathaniel's. I only been there once for a study session- his parents and Amber weren't home so no one really knew besides Nathaniel, Alexy and Armin (they weren't there- they just know everything about my love life and crush). I still remembered Alexy and Armin's merciless teasing about how I should have made my fantasies a reality.

When I reached Nathaniel's house, it was still the same. It was still the same large, two story house with a neat yard and a clean appearance. It was a picture-perfect house, really, except three of the cars (Amber's and his parents') were gone. Only Nathaniel's car was in the driveway which meant that he was the only one home. I smirked- _perfect. _Then I realized- _Nathaniel is home alone._ I banished all the gutter thoughts that entered my head as I entered the walkway to the house. I looked to his bedroom window- there were no lights on and I couldn't see him inside either. Actually, none of the lights were on inside the house… _So where is Nathaniel?_

_"~It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live~"_

I was a bit surprised at first to hear Nathaniel's voice- he was _singing._ _Man that is hot,_ I thought, even if he didn't have the best voice. His voice wasn't very good, but it wasn't the worse. It was average, but it was _music to my ears,_ literally. I never heard him sing… Shaking my head slightly, I continued on my way to see him singing and whistling as he did laundry. _Leave it to Nathaniel to have clothes on a line,_ I thought with a smirk. If anyone still did laundry the old-fashion way, it would've been him.

He didn't wear his school clothes- just jeans and a loose white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I bit my lip. _Does he realize how hot it is when guys have their sleeves rolled up?_ He looked around for a brief moment and I squeaked as I hid behind some clothes on the line. I got a piece of paper out of my bag and wrote down another note,

_'Can you read my mind?'_

I put the note on some clothes pins and moved the clothing line so that as he turned around, the note as directly at eye level. I ducked behind some clothes as he looked around for the culprit- which he had to have known was me. I peaked around and he was gone- as was the note.. I scratched at my head, _where did he go?_

"I'm right here," his breath tickled the back of my neck and I almost screamed.

He looked at me amused as I put a hand to my chest, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"You scared me," I shrieked as I playfully hit his arm with a smile.

He laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry. But seriously, what is up with the notes?"

He held my note in between two of his fingers.

"You can read minds, you tell me," I pointed out.

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, his irritation showing slightly before he took a few deep breaths.

"Megan, honestly, I wish I could read minds just so I know what is going on in that head of yours."

He tapped my noggin for emphasis and I smiled slightly, using my fingers to fix up my hair.

"Well," I bit my lip, "I… I was kind of thinking about something when I got paranoid in class and I thought, _if anyone can read my mind, cough_… And you coughed… So I just…"

"You thought I was a mind reader because I had a sore throat," Nathaniel asked in disbelief.

"Oh," I scratched at my head sheepishly, "That's right- that was the week, you had been coughing that whole week… _Hehe…oops."_

Nathaniel just shook his head in amusement.

"Honestly the things you come up with…Just what were you thinking about that made you so paranoid?"

"_Hehehe,"_ I blushed slightly as I recalled what I was thinking.

Nathaniel looked at me confused.

"Megan?"

I just giggled again.

"_Hehe…"_

Nathaniel snapped his fingers to bring me back to reality,

"Megan!"

"I'm here," I said, a bit dazzled, "But…_hehe…_"

"….You were thinking about someone, weren't you," Nathaniel asked bluntly.

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Nathaniel didn't look to happy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked…_disappointed._

"Who was it," Nathaniel asked quietly.

"….You," I answered honestly, biting my lip as I stared up at him.

He looked taken back, but he actually smiled- his _real_ smile- the smile that made me weak in my knees.

"Does that mean you like me?"

I slowly nodded my head. _Yeah and then some._

Then Nathaniel did something I didn't expect. He picked me up and spun me around, happily. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly, but passionately. When we parted, his hands were still on my waist, bringing my body closely against his. He kissed my forehead.

"And here I thought I'd have to be a mind reader in order to find out if you liked me."


End file.
